Trashers: Ascensão e Queda
by cherryarabellapeeckie
Summary: "Nós fazemos rock. Nós somos violentas. Nós somos GAROTAS. E se você tiver alguma coisa contra, nós podemos chutar o seu traseiro."
1. Introdução

**Introdução – O começo da banda**

Meu nome é Sakura e eu tenho dezoito. Mas minha história começa há 3 anos. O período de tempo entre meu nascimento e meus 15 anos foi quase que uma completa perda de tempo.

Não, não. Na verdade _foi realmente_ uma completa perda de tempo.

O que quero dizer é que quando fiz quinze anos, conheci a Temari.

Temari foi a pessoa que marcou o começo da história.

Eu a conheci na escola. Era o meio do semestre... Maio, eu acho. Eu era a típica menina exemplar, estudiosa, quieta, submissa.

Em seu primeiro dia, ela mostrou seu gênio rebelde ao responder três professores (sendo um deles o mais perverso de todos), ir para a sala da diretora, ficar de castigo e pichar a porta do banheiro da escola. E, embora nunca tenham encontrado provas contra ela, todas as garotas também sabiam que ela havia fumado pelo menos dois cigarros no banheiro.

Enfim, eu realmente não sei como, mas uma semana depois, me vi indo puxar conversa com ela, no almoço. Temari se sentava sozinha, apenas ela e seus jeans rasgados.

_-Oi. – disse insegura._

_Ela me olhou de cima a baixo._

_-E aí?_

_Mordi o lábio inferior e me sentei ao lado dela, hesitante. Acho que eu esperava que ela me chutasse dali ou coisa do gênero._

_Mas não houve qualquer reação da parte dela. Só voltou sua atenção para o caderno em suas mãos._

Lembro de ter perguntado o que ela estava escrevendo no caderno. "Uma música", respondeu, "É o que eu faço".

Também perguntei se podia ler e ela relutou um pouco. Já ia dizer "Tudo bem, não mostre se não quiser", quando ela estendeu o caderno.

**How'd you like to be a rock star?**

_Você gostaria de ser uma estrela do rock?_

**Would it be fun to be a rock star?**

_Seria divertido ser uma estrela do rock?_

**Yeah, I know you wanna kill the rockstars**

_Yeah, eu sei que você queria matar as estrelas do rock_

**You'd rather die**

_Você preferiria morrer_

**Oh yeah but you'd try**

_Oh yeah, mas você tentaria_

**Oh yeah I think you'd like to try**

_Oh yeah, eu acho que você gostaria de tentar_

**How'd you like to be Madonna?**

_Você gostaria de ser Madonna?_

**So much fun to be Madonna**

_Muito divertido ser a Madonna_

**Oh how'd you like to be Madonna?**

_Oh, você gostaria de ser Madonna?_

**Say you'd rather die**

_Diz que preferia morrer_

**Oh what a lie**

_Oh, que mentira_

**Oh I think you'd like to try**

_Oh, eu acho que você gostaria de tentar_

**How'd you like to be Nirvana?**

_Você gostaria de ser o Nirvana?_

**So much fun to be nirvana**

_Muito divertido ser o Nirvana_

**Barrel of laughs to be Nirvana**

_Barril de risadas ser o Nirvana_

**Say you'd rather die**

_Diz que preferia morrer_

**Yeah but you'd try**

_Yeah, mas você tentaria_

**Oh to try**

_Oh, tentaria_

**We are not who we fuck**

_Nós não somos quem nós fodemos_

**It is your own idea**

_Isso é a sua própria ideia_

**Get out of my memories, truth**

_Saia das minhas memórias, verdade_

**Get out of my life you're poison**

_Saia da minha vida, você é veneno_

**How'd you like invade my house?**

_Como você gosta de invadir a minha casa?_

**Throw my baby and furniture out**

_Jogar meu bebê e moveis pra fora_

**How'd you like credit for this song?**

_Como você gosta de créditos para essa música?_

**Well I'd rather die**

_Bem, eu preferiria morrer_

**Oh yeah I'd rather die**

_Oh yeah, eu preferiria morrer_

**Oh yeah well I'd rather die**

_Oh yeah, bem, eu preferiria morrer_

**Oh yeah I'd rather die**

_Oh yeah, eu preferiria morrer_

Na hora em que terminei de ler, lembro de ter pensado: "Meu deus, que lixo!" e ao mesmo tempo "Meu Deus, ela é um gênio!".

Só consegui encará-la, boquiaberta.

_-É, eu sei. Um lixo. – suspirou. – Mas eu sou boa em escrever merdas como essa. Sou boa em ser um lixo. Saca?_

_Eu assenti, sem saber direito o que ela havia dito._

_-Bem, o lado bom é que você tem orgulho disso. – eu disse. – Sabe, de ser... uma merda._

_Ela riu._

_-Isso aí. Eu sou um lixo._

Eu sei, eu sei. Parece papo de drogada. Mas foi assim que nos conhecemos e sabe, nunca vou esquecer esse papo de drogadas. E essa conversa ficou martelando na cabeça da Temari por semanas.

Voltando ao assunto "A mudança da minha vida", nessa época eu passei a admirar a Temari, sabe. Ela era tipo, o exemplo de tudo o que eu queria ser. Mas que nunca tive coragem de ser.

Então, um dia, ela me levou ao _Cut-Head, _um bar do SoHo onde toda semana, uma banda de rock se apresentava. Fomos assistir a uns caras chamados _Saint Jacks, _uma banda formada por garotos, com uma baterista menina.

A garota arrasava e os olhos de Temari praticamente brilhavam enquanto assistíamos.

Depois do show, Temari me arrastou até o "camarim" deles porque queria conversar com a menina.

O nome dela era Tenten Mitsashi e ela foi super legal com a gente. Até que Temari soltou uma bomba:

_-Estamos procurando garotas para formar uma banda._

Boom!

Tenten apenas nos olhou por algum tempo. Depois disse que queria ouvir algumas músicas nossas e Temari disse que ainda não as tínhamos: "É tipo, um projeto novo, sabe?".

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu nunca mesmo tinha pensado em fazer parte de uma banda. Era rebeldia demais pra mim. Saber que minha mãe repudiava tudo o que significava Rock era o suficiente pra me fazer tremer na base.

Mas agora Temari já havia contado que eu fazia parte do "projeto" e isso queria dizer: "você vai fazer e pronto!".

Tenten nos disse que ia pensar no assunto e ficou por isso mesmo.

Com o tempo, Temari me apresentou à suas bandas favoritas e suas maiores influências desde Beatles (que na opinião dela, foram os pioneiros e o começo de tudo) e David Bowie até a maior paixão da minha vida: Nirvana.

Depois de ouvir Kurt Cobain cantando, foi como se alguém soprasse no meu ouvido: 'Ei, você sabe que quer fazer isso'. E eu me apeguei à ideia completamente.

Passei a seguir os passos de Temari cuidadosamente. Cuidando pra não parecer uma cópia dela, mas sim ter o seu estilo. No final, eu acabei sendo um derivado de Temari. Ela, uma roqueira violenta e desafiadora. Eu, um derivado grunge, rebelde e menos sexy.

Depois de umas três semanas, Tenten ligou pra mim, dizendo que tinha oficialmente deixado a Saint Jacks e que estava disposta a tentar começar com a gente.

Assim, com Temari na guitarra, Tenten na bateria e eu no vocal, formamos a Chapstick Warriors.

Acho que uns dois meses e umas cinco composições depois, decidimos que queríamos realmente levar esse negócio de banda a sério. Mas, pra isso, precisávamos de pelo menos mais uma garota pra tocar um baixo.

Conheci a Ino na escola. Temari sempre a desprezou, desde seu primeiro dia, por ser uma Macaca Metida.

Mas eu comecei a conversar com ela, que logo confessou ser fã de The Clash e Van Halen. Passamos a nos dar bem e eu mencionei a banda pra ela, que adorou a idéia e disse tocar baixo e guitarra.

Problemas resolvidos.

Bem, claro que tive que acalmar os ânimos da Temari antes de contar a ela que Ino estava na banda. Mas depois de umas duas horas e meia, ela aceitou a idéia desde que "a porca guardasse as próprias opiniões para si mesma".

Dá pra ver que a composição da banda foi uma simples questão de sorte.

Quando Ino entrou oficialmente na banda, eu já estava tocando guitarra também. Mudamos o nome para Trashers.

Por que nos chamar assim? Bem, porque temos orgulho de ser uma merda, apesar de sermos realmente boas tocando.

* * *

**N/A: **Introdução postada pessoas!

Eu tive essa idéia depois de ler um resumo de: Neon Angel: Memoires of a The Runaway. As The Runaways foram a primeira banda de garotas da história do rock, o que me faz, automaticamente ter orgulho delas, apesar de a banda ter se separado pouco tempo depois de decolar. O que encarna totalmente o ditado "Tudo o que é bom dura pouco". (Ah, minha amiga me disse que o filme "The Runaways" já estreou, mas nem vai passar na minha cidade /=)

Então, aí eu resolvi escrever um fanfic sobre bandas de rock. Vai ter romance e talvez (muito talvez mesmo) humor, mas eu vou me focar na história da banda, porque essa não era pra ser uma típica fic de romance, tá?

É isso aí, se você se interessou na Introdução é só clicar no Story Alert, ali embaixo e depois do primeiro capítulo você decide se quer ou não acompanhar a história (=

Reviews, sempre são bem vindas (nem que seja pra criticar. Aliás, critiquem)!


	2. Chapter 1

**"I'm a Factory Girl, won't you pardon me?"**

* * *

**Cap 1 – Audição**

Okaay... Uma coisa de cada vez... Onde está o despertador?

Aqui, pronto.

Agora, onde está a janela?

Ali, perfeito.

Um, dois e...

Três!

Sabe, às vezes eu me sinto meio culpada por desperdiçar tantos despertadores assim. Mas eu sempre acordo de mau humor, então é como se, jogando o despertador de 1,99 pela janela eu estivesse fazendo um exercício, sabe, pra descontar a minha raiva em alguma coisa que não seja a Ino lá na cozinha.

Estou fazendo uma boa ação e ainda nem levantei da cama!

-SAKURA, SUA BESTA, ONDE VOCÊ ENFIOU MINHA SAIA PRETA?

Falando no demônio...

Ino entrou com tudo no meu quarto, batendo a porta com toda a fúria que conseguiu reunir, ou seja, muita.

-Onde você enfiou a saia? – perguntou.

-Na bunda.

Levantei devagar, esfregando os olhos, enquanto Ino vasculhava meu quarto à procura da merda da saia.

-Olha só isso! – guinchou ela – Você enfiou minha saia em uma caixa de sapatos?

Ah, agora eu me lembro...

-Desculpa, cocô, é que eu estava bêbada demais aquele dia e...

-Nem vem! Nós duas sabemos que a bêbada é a Temari! Nunca mais empresto nada para você, sua nojenta! – e saiu pisando duro.

Ai, ai. Essas mimadinhas me cansam...

Nessas horas eu me pergunto: por que eu aceitei vir morar com ela, mesmo?... Ah, é. Porque meus pais me deserdaram quando resolvi bancar a garota fatal e sexy do rock.

Bem, eles que se fodam.

Peguei meus jeans encardidos e com buracos, não, não, _crateras _nos joelhos que estavam ali perto da cama e uma camiseta masculina preta de algum ex-namorado da Ino e saí do quarto.

Ino deixara meu café em cima da mesa da cozinha. Puro, como eu gosto.

Eu tinha acabado de me sentar, quando o telefone tocou. Suspirando, atendi.

-! !

-Alô? – quase tive que gritar pra me fazer ouvir – Quem tá falando?

-SAKURA! EU CONSEGUI! ELES MARCARAM! A GENTE VAI! AI MEU DEUS! AUDIÇÃO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

O quê?

-Tenten? – perguntei – O que está acontecendo? Porque parece que você tá parindo um filho pelo telefone?

Ouvi uns barulhos do outro lado da linha antes de ouvir a voz de Temari:

-Desculpa a Tenten, Sakura. É que ela tá emocionada.

-Emocionada? Como assim?

Meu Kurt Cobain, o que deu nessas pessoas hoje?

-É. Ontem nós ficamos ligando pra gravadora várias vezes, insistindo, insistindo e conseguimos falar com um cara!

-E...?

-E aí ele disse que tinha um horário livre hoje...

-E...? – tentei ignorar o sangue que já ia fervendo e circulando rápido.

-ELE DISSE QUE VAMOS TER UMA AUDIÇÃO HOJE!

-Puta merda.

-Eu sei!

Pude ouvir os gritos de Tenten lá atrás: "A GENTE É MUITO FODA, A GENTE É MUITO FODA!".

-Ino! – gritei, desligando o telefone. – Ino!

-O que é? – gritou ela lá do banheiro.

Eu fui até lá e abri a porta, encontrando uma Ino muito brava, aplicando as oito camadas obrigatórias de delineador preto.

-A gente conseguiu uma audição com um cara de uma gravadora. – anunciei.

Ela me olhou alguns segundos.

-AimeuDeus, sério?

-Sério.

A gente se olhou e começou a rir.

-AAAAAAAAH!

A gente é foda, a gente é foda... lálálá...

.

Não consegui me concentrar o dia todo, só pensando na audição.

-Sakura! Que merda, menina, o que te deu hoje? – gritou o Jeff – A mesa seis está te esperando!

Pisquei, atordoada.

-Foi mal, Jeff. – murmurei enquanto caminhava até a mesa seis para atender o casal sentado ali.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele quando voltei para a cozinha.

-Ah, é que as meninas conseguiram um horário com uma gravadora hoje. – eu disse sem conter o sorriso.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha escura e grossa.

-É mesmo, é?

-É. – respondi, ignorando a descrença em sua voz.

Jeff sempre me disse que a Trashers era perda de tempo. Dizia que garotas não sabiam fazer rock. Eu podia citar quinhentas bandas de rock femininas e ele não acreditaria em mim.

-Vamos tocar pra um cara hoje. – continuei – E assim que ele nos ouvir, vai ter que assinar um contrato com a gente. É o nosso destino.

Ele soltou uma risada abafada pelo nariz.

-Sei...

Eu lhe lancei o meu melhor olhar mortífero de "vai-se-foder" e ele virou a cara.

_Você vai ver, seu gordo, logo o meu inferno nessa lanchonete de quinta vai acabar..._

Assim que meu turno na lanchonete acabou, peguei minha bicicleta (eu não tenho dinheiro pra carro, tá?) e corri pra casa, pedalando o mais furiosamente que consegui. Afinal, eu ainda precisava de uma roupa adequada pra nossa apresentação de hoje.

Ino já estava calçando as botas quando eu entrei em casa.

-Corre! – gritou ela – Temari já vai passar aqui pra nos pegar!

Peguei uma saia de couro (da Ino) minhas meias 7/8 e uma camiseta branca rasgada e corri pro banheiro pra arrumar meu cabelo.

Dez minutos depois, Temari já estava buzinando lá embaixo.

Aconteceu tão rápido que só lembro de me sentar no banco de trás com Tenten, ver Ino acender um cigarro e depois, de chegar ao enorme prédio da Interscope Records.

-Ai, caramba. Estou tão nervosa. – resmungou Tenten. Ela estava retorcendo as mãos de um jeito esquisito no colo.

-Relaxa. – disse Temari ao melhor estilo "desencanado" – Vamos conseguir essa porra de contrato assim. – estalou os dedos.

Descemos do carro velho. E caminhamos até a recepção.

Atrás do balcão, uma moça loira, de voz anasalada nos disse pra esperar alguns minutinhos que "o senhor Hatake iria nos atender em breve".

Tenten e Ino sentaram-se no sofá de couro branco, da recepção. Eu saí e acendi um Camel sem filtro e Temari me seguiu. Estendi um cigarro pra ela, que acendeu rapidamente.

Ficamos ali, sem falar nada por um tempo.

-Fala sério, - comecei – Você não pode estar tão calma quanto parece.

Ela riu e deu de ombros, mas tremeu um pouco.

-Você também está nervosa. – eu disse.

-É. Talvez eu esteja. – ela soltou uma baforada de fumaça – Mas eu sinto que vamos conseguir essa bagaça.

Eu sorri com o típico jeito de Temari: "eu sou uma vencedora e dane-se o mundo".

-É, vamos sim.

-Sakura! Temari! – chamou Tenten. – É agora!

Respirei fundo e joguei o cigarro no chão, amassando-o com minha ankle-boot. Temari fez o mesmo e então, atirou um Trident de canela na boca.

-Eu até te ofereceria, - disse ela – se você não fosse precisar de toda a sua habilidade vocal agora.

Suspirei e dei de ombros.

-Vamos acabar com isso logo.

Na recepção, as meninas estavam cumprimentando um homem estranho, não muito mais velho que eu, apesar de seu cabelo bagunçado ter uma coloração estranha e acinzentada. Ele usava um terno preto simples, mas só isso já lhe dava um ar de imponência.

Me apressei em apertar sua mão e Temari logo depois de mim.

-Então, as senhoritas são da Trashers, certo? – perguntou ele. Parecia meio curioso – Bm, isso é meio surpreendente. Devo dizer que eu esperava pelo menos um garoto na banda.

Pude ver Temari franzir a testa e torci pra ela não ter um ataque.

Mas afinal, que porra é essa? Quer dizer que agora todos tinham virado partidários do machismo, é?

-Algum problema com isso, senhor Hatake? – perguntou Ino.

Ele franziu a testa por um segundo.

-Bem, na verdade... – começou. Tive vontade de tapar os olhos, já temendo o pior – não mesmo. Nenhum problema, desde que sejam realmente boas, claro.

Ele nos conduziu até uma sala com os instrumentos necessários e dois microfones.

-Eu vou me sentar aqui – disse ele e se sentou em uma cadeira com estofamento verde – e vocês podem começar.

Todas fomos até nossos respectivos lugares. Temari pareceu vibrar quando viu a Gibson Les Paul que a esperava. Desde que nos conhecemos ela me dizia que quando ficasse rica, sua primeira aquisição seria uma guitarra Les Paul.

Bem, se não conseguíssemos o contrato, pelo menos ela ia ter a oportunidade de tocar uma.

Olhei para Tenten, que assentiu pra mim, antes de começarmos.

.

**I am a factory girl won't you pardon me****?**

_Eu sou uma garota irresistível, você não vai me perdoar?_

**I can make my whole world in the back seat**

_Veja, eu posso fazer meu mundo inteiro em um banco traseiro_

**Hunts Point what a joint show me how to treat a John**

_Perdi o ponto, quero um baseado, me mostre como tartar o John_

**Can someone save me, save me from what I'm on**

_Alguém me salve, me salve do que eu estou_

**.**

**Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?**

_Espere um minuto garota, você pode me mostrar a festa?_

**And wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?**

_Espere um minuto garota, você pode me mostrar a festa?_

**.**

**Just let me in through the backdoor**

_Me deixe apenas entrar pela porta dos fundos_

**Just let me in through the backdoor, baby**

_Me deixa apenas entrar pela porta dos fundos_

**Just let me in through the backdoor, just let me in**

_Me deixe apenas entrar pela porta dos fundos, me deixe apenas_

**Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?**

_Espere um minuto garota, você pode me mostrar a festa?_

**.**

**(It's gonna be a real good time)**

_(Isso vai ser muito bom)_

**.**

**I'm waitin for my man on Hollywood and Vine (so fine)**

_Estou esperando meu cara na "Hollywood and Vine" (então, bem)_

**Gettin done in L.A. Sun I'm on NY time**

_Fui feita em Los Angeles e estou no horário de Nova Iorque_

**Take a look at those red lights green lights blowin my mind**

_Dê uma olhada nessas luzes vermelhas, luzes verdes, explodindo minha mente_

**I'll show you somethin if you show me a good time**

_Vou te mostrar uma coisa se você me mostrar que está divertido_

**.**

**Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?**

_Espere um minuto garota, você pode me mostrar a festa?_

**Hey, wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?**

_Hey, espere um minuto garota, você pode me mostrar a festa?_

**.**

**I'll let you in through the backdoor**

_Eu vou te deixar entrar pela porta dos fundos_

**I'll let you in through the backdoor, baby**

_Eu vou te deixar entrar pela porta dos fundos, baby_

**I'll let you in through the backdoor, I'll let you in**

_Eu vou te deixar entrar pela porta dos fundos, eu vou…_

**Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?**

_Espere um minuto garota, você pode me mostrar a festa?_

**.**

**Here she comes, she's comin around again,**

_Aqui vem ela, vem aí outra vez_

**Here she comes, she's comin around again,**

_Aqui vem ela, vem aí outra vez_

**H****ere she comes, she's comin around again…**

_Aqui vem ela, vem aí outra vez..._

-KAKASHI! – de repente alguém abriu a porta com um estrondo.

Um garoto, mais ou menos da minha idade, entrou com tudo na sala, ignorando totalmente a minha banda e foi correndo até o senhor Hatake.

-Você está atrasado uma hora, seu canalha de umafiga! – gritou o garoto loiro – Vou enfiar aquele contrato na tua bunda, seu panaca!

Eu olhei pára as meninas, sem entender nada. Até que Ino chegou perto e sussurrou em meio aos gritos do garoto:

-Ei, esse não é o Naruto Uzumaki? Da Incesticide?

Todas voltamos nossos olhos arregalados para o loiro que continuava gritando ("Seu bundão! Você devia ter aparecido há uma hora!").

-É sim! – sussurrei com urgência.

Kakashi ergueu a mão e Naruto parou de gritar. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho.

-Ah, sim... Eu tinha um compromisso. Me desculpe, Naruto, mas a culpa é das belas senhoritas à sua frente. Elas estavam se apresentando, abe, até serem interrompidas delicadamente por sua doce voz.

Narutpse virou para nós, parecendo bem sem graça. Deu um sorrisinho de desculpas.

-Você tinha marcado de se encontrar com a gente. Tínhamos que te mostrar a música nova. – murmurou pelo canto da boca, sem mexer os dentes e sem parar de sorrir pra nós.

-Sim, sim. Me desculpe por isso. Eu esqueci e acabei marcando com elas no mesmo horário, acredita? Ah, as infelicidades do destino... Bem, eu vou ouvir sua música amanhã à noite, está bem?

-Amanhã à noite? – engasgou o loiro – Nem vem, você vai ouvir hoje! – e agarrou o braço do Hatake, arrastando-o pela sala até a porta. Antes de sair, ainda acenou para as meninas, raivosas e confusas.

Kakashi gritou antes de sair:

-Bem, eu tenho o seu número. Darei notícias logo! – e saiu.

-Mas que porra foi essa? – ouvi Tenten murmurar atrás de mim.

Nosso contrato já era...

* * *

**N/A: **Música: "Factory Girl" - The Pretty Reckless

Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 – Segunda chance**

Parecia que a merda toda fora jogada no ventilador.

Em um segundo estávamos cheias de esperanças e no outro... booom!

Já era.

Mas, como Temari dissera, a vida continua. Podíamos não ter conseguido com Kakashi, mas tínhamos que seguir tentando.

Por isso, estávamos no _Cut-Head_ naquela mesma noite.

-E aí? – perguntei quando Temari voltou do balcão.

-Ele disse que podemos tocar. – anunciou ela – Se ficarmos depois e ajudarmos a limpar a bagunça. – ela fez uma careta.

-Merda. – disse Ino.

-Ai, pelo amor de David Bowie, até quando vamos "pagar" pra nos deixarem tocar? – murmurei.

-Até ficarmos famosas e ricas, baby. – disse Temari – Vamos lá.

Tocamos a noite toda no bar e depois ficamos até as quatro da manhã arrumando a bagunça. O lado ruim: tínhamos que lavar copos e limpar o vômito dos bebuns mais "empolgados". O lado bom: pudemos tocar e ainda podíamos beber de graça!

Resultado na volta pra casa: Eu e Temari estávamos nos apoiando uma na outra, de mãos dadas; Ino tropeçava a cada três passos com aqueles saltos plataforma; Tenten estava cantando em _muito_ alto e bom som a música TNT do AC/DC.

-_Cause I'm a TNT! A dynamite! TNT! And I'll in the fight! __TNT…!_

-Aaah, Sakura… - grasnou Temari – Essa calça de couro é quente... E faz minha bunda coçar...

Eu dei uma risada de bêbada e senti a bile subir pela garganta.

-Temari... – comecei. – Sai de perto...

-Hã?

-Eu vou vomit... Bleeeergh! – saiu num jorro horrivelmente tonalizado de rosa.

_-WATCH ME EXPLOOOOOOOOOODE! – _Tenten gritou.

-Que porra Sakuraaa...! – gritou Temari.

Ino se virou pra nós e fez uma careta de nojinho, depois se sentou no meio da rua pra tirar os sapatos. Ninguém parou para esperá-la, só continuamos andando, ela que nos alcançasse depois.

Temari continuava reclamando da calça.

-... E aperta minhas coxas... Sabia? Sabia disso? E é quenteeeee...!

-Por que você continua usando ela, então, pamonha? – perguntou Tenten com voz grogue.

-PORQUE TEM ESTILO, BOSTA!

Todas rimos e nos apoiamos umas nas outras.

.

Uma das coisas mais horríveis que eu já tive que fazer na minha vida: trabalhar de ressaca.

Quando apareci na lanchonete no outro dia, Jeff me deu uma boa olhada antes de rir da minha cara.

-Sakura, parece que esquecemos de alguma coisa hoje, hã? – ele apontou a espátula para meus pés... Descalços.

-Merda. – rosnei.

Ele riu.

-Vai trabalhar, garota.

Suspirei, cansada. Minha cabeça estava quase explodindo. Como se lá dentro, estivesse havendo um show do Guns N' Roses a todo vapor.

"_Sweet Child, sweet chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiild O'Miiiiiiiiineeeeee!"_

Ao trabalho.

Lá pelo meio-dia meu celular tocou. Pensei que seria a Temari, que sempre me liga pelo menos uma vez por dia pra reclamar do chefe dela (ela trabalha em uma loja de departamentos) e da vadia da Ellen, uma garota que a persegue por toda a loja, e que, consequentemente rouba seus melhores clientes.

-Oi. – atendi.

-Sakura? – perguntou Ino.

-Oi, Ino. O que houve?

-Ah, eu só estou ligando pra te avisar. Uma mulher ligou aqui... Uma tal de... Shizune. Ela disse que o senhor Hatake quer falar com a gente.

-Está falando sério?

-É. Ela disse que ele quer uma reunião com a banda. – respondeu ela. –O que isso significa? É bom ou ruim?

-Bem, pode ser bom ou ruim. Mas acho que eles devem achar muito mais fácil transmitir mensagens ruins por telefone... – murmurei.

-Então o que você quer dizer é... – instigou ela.

-É: se ele quer falar com agente pessoalmente, é muito provável que seja pra dar uma boa notícia.

Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo.

-Merda! Tem razão! Vou ligar para as meninas! – ela vibrou e desligou.

Desliguei com um sorriso.

Bem, então quer dizer que não foi tudo arruinado... Ainda. Mas é bom eu não ficar me enchendo de esperanças, pensei. Afinal de contas, não podia ser nada demais.

...

Ah, que merda! É claro que é!

A GENTE É MUITO FODA, A GENTE É MUITO FODA...!

.

-Sakura! Visitinha! – gritou Jeff. Apontou para uma mesa, nos fundos, onde Temari e Tenten estavam sentadas com seus cafés. – Não demore muito fofocando, hein?

Eu ri e lhe mostrei o dedo. Jeff se acostumara a muito tempo com minha grosseria, de moda que só balançou a cabeça e voltou para a cozinha.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

-Ah, só viemos brindar ao convite do Hatake. – respondeu Tenten.

-Com café? – perguntei cética – Estou surpresa, Temari geralmente prefere coisa mais forte... Misturada com outra coisa mais forte ainda.

Temari riu e me mostrou a língua.

-Só queríamos ver você, cabeçuda.

Puxei uma cadeira e me juntei a elas.

-O que acham que ele quer com a gente? – perguntei.

Temari franziu os lábios.

-Que nos achou fantásticas e que quer nos contratar imediatamente? – arriscou ela.

Eu sorri.

-Que bom que você é otimista. – eu disse.

Ela sorriu.

-Estou falando sério. Ele nos amou. Deu pra ver.

Tenten a olhou cética.

-Não deu pra ver, não. O rosto dele estava mais enigmático do que álgebra no colegial. – disse ela.

Temari riu e revirou os olhos.

-De qualquer modo, somos sexy demais pra ele se recusar a nos contratar. Nós temos atitude e ele sabe disso.

Eu olhei para Tenten e reviramos os olhos juntas. Temari e sua auto-confiança...

.

Era nossa segunda chance. Era de se esperar que ficássemos menos nervosas dessa vez, afinal, agora conhecíamos o Kakashi Hatake e estávamos familiarizadas com o ambiente da Interscope Records.

Errado.

Eu acho que fumei uns cinco cigarros enquanto voltava pra casa, me arrumava e no carro, a caminho da gravadora.

Ao meu lado, no banco de trás Tenten mascava o décimo chiclete de menta e Temari apertava os dedos no volante, tanto que ficaram brancos. Eu sabia que ela estava doida por qualquer coisa que tivesse alto teor alcoólico.

-E aí, meninas? – Kakashi nos cumprimentou assim que entramos na recepção.

Nós sorrimos pra ele, nervosas e ansiosas. Se ele percebeu nosso estado de espírito, não demonstrou.

-Prontas?

_NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!_

-Claro. – respondi.

Ele apontou para a mesma sala em que nos apresentamos no outro dia.

Entramos e demos de cara com uma multidão.

-O-o que eles... O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – balbuciou Ino.

Tá, tá bom. Não era uma _multidão_. Mas era um grupo razoavelmente grande. Tá, não era grande. Quatro garotos. Quatro garotos muito familiares... Que nos olhavam, curiosos.

-Ah, é. Esqueci de apresentar a vocês. Garotas, esses são os meninos da Incesticide: Gaara, Neji, Sasuke e Naruto, de quem vocês provavelmente vão se lembrar. – apresentou Kakashi – Garotos, essas são Sakura, Ino, Temari e Tenten, como vocês já sabem.

"_Como vocês já sabem?"_ Quer dizer que Kakashi falou sobre nós... Para eles? Para os meninos da Incesticide, tipo, a melhor banda de rock atual?

-Bem, meninas, podem começar. – Kakashi acenou pra nós e os garotos se sentaram em outras cadeiras, dispostas perto da de Kakashi.

Nós só o olhamos, petrificadas.

-O que? – perguntou. – O que estão esperando? Toquem!

Ele queria que nos apresentássemos. Na frente de uma das mais famosas bandas de rock do momento. Ele queria que nos apresentássemos pro pessoal da Incesticide.

-Garotas? – chamou Kakashi mais uma vez – Vamos lá! Onde está a atitude da Trashers hoje? Pensei que vocês fossem capazes de botar isso aqui abaixo.

Pude ver que Naruto nos olhava com a testa franzida. Outros dois caras, Neji e Sasuke, eu acho, estavam vermelhos de tanto segurar a risada.

-Elas são garotas, Kakashi. – disse Sasuke – Não conseguem fazer rock. No máximo um "rock alternativo". Simplesmente não é do feitio de garotas tão delicadas...

-Ei! – eu o interrompi – Nós fazemos rock. Nós somos GAROTAS. E nós podemos chutar a merda do seu traseiro!

Me virei e fui até meu lugar, ligando o microfone. Ergui as sobrancelhas para as outras que ainda estavam paradas.

Temari sorriu para a cara enbasbacada do moreno e pegou a Les Paul.

Logo já estávamos nos nossos lugares.

Cinco, seis, sete, oito...

.

**My one and only shining star said**

_Minha única e solitária estrela brilhante disse_

**Stick with me and I'll take you far**

"_Fique comigo e eu te levarei para longe"_

**Your eyes are sparkling with teenage fire**

_Seus olhos estão reluzindo com um fogo adolescente_

**I'll satisfy your mad desires cause**

_Eu vou satisfazer seus desejos porque_

**.**

**I love playing with fire**

_Eu amo brincar com fogp_

**And I don't wanna get burned**

_E eu não quero ser quiemada_

**I love playing with fire**

_Eu amo brincar com fogo_

**And I don't think I'll ever learn**

_E eu acho que nunca vou aprender_

**.**

**My heart is aching to see you play**

_Meu coração está doendo de te ver jogar_

**And I can't wait till another day**

_E eu não posso esperar até outro dia_

**The way you shake me is really hot**

_O jeito que você mexe comigo é quente_

**You know how to use what you got**

_Você sabe como usar o que tem, é por isso que_

**.**

**I love playing with fire**

_Eu amo brincar com fogo_

**And I don't wanna get burned**

_E eu não quero ser queimada_

**I love playing with fire**

_Eu amo brincar com fogo_

**And I don't think I'll ever learn**

_E eu acho que nunca vou aprender_

_._

Temari entrou furiosamente com seu solo de guitarra. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, dando o melhor de si. Fiquei satisfeita ao ver os olhos ligeiramente arregalados dos garotos. Naruto estava sorrindo pra nós. Mas o rosto de Kakashi ainda era um tipo de incógnita.

**.**

**Acting tough with looks that kill**

_Resistindo com olhares que me matam_

**You got me going and I can't stand still**

_Você vai me levando e eu não posso ficar parada_

**My arms are dying to hold ya tight**

_Meus braços estão morrendo de vontade de te abraçar apertado_

**You're my little dark dynamite you know**

_Você é minha pequena dinamite escura, você sabe_

**.**

**I love playing with fire**

_Eu amo brincar com fogo_

**And I don't wanna get burned**

_E eu não quero ser queimada_

**I love playing with fire**

_Eu amo bricnar com fogo_

**And I don't think I'll ever learn**

_E eu acho que nunca vou aprender_

_._

Assim que terminamos, Kakashi se virou para os meninos.

-E aí, Sasuke? O que você ia dizendo mesmo?

Os outros caras riram e Sasuke fez cara feia pra mim. Há. Como se fosse minha culpa ele ser um machista idiota!

-E aí? O que vai ser da gente? – perguntou Temari, desesperada para ir direto ao ponto.

Kakashi nos olhou, sério.

-O que você acha?

Nós nos entreolhamos, tentando entender o que ele quis dizer.

-Vocês estão dentro! – disse ele.

Demoramos um segundo pra entender e então sorrir controladamente – aposto que elas só não fizeram um escândalo por causa dos meninos, todos muito sérios (menos o Naruto) olhando pra nós.

-Sério? – perguntou Ino.

Kakashi suspirou.

-Pareço estar brincando?

Nós rimos e agradecemos efusivamente.

-E então, quando assinamos? – perguntou Tenten.

Kakashi franziu a testa.

-Assinar?

-É. O contrato. – disse Ino.

Kakashi riu.

-Ah, o contrato. Vocês não vão assinar.

Peraí, o _que_?

-Não vamos? – perguntei.

-Bem, não agora. Primeiro temos que saber a reação do público a vocês.

-O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Tenten.

-Quer dizer que não vão viajar comigo e com os garotos. Eles vão começar uma turnê pelo país. Vocês vêm junto e abrem alguns shows, tocam em bares de estrada...

-Quanto vamos ganhar com isso? – perguntei meio confusa.

-Nada. – respondeu ele.

-Como?

-Nada. No começo você não toca já cobrando pelo serviço. Você _pede _e até _paga_ para tocar nos bares. Depois de haver uma aceitação de pelo menos uma minoria, vocês podem fazer uma turnê e fechar um contrato. Mas por enquanto, é sacrificar.

Ouvi um suspiro coletivo das garotas atrás de mim.

-Bem, se é o que precisamos fazer... – disse Temari.

-Exatamente. O que precisam fazer.

Neji suspirou e bocejou.

-Podemos ir agora, Kakashi?

Kakashi acenou para a porta e um a um, os garotos saíram. Sasuke me lançou um olhar curioso e intrigado antes de sair e Naruto sorriu pra nós de novo.

* * *

**N/A: **Segundo capítulo postado!

**HOLLIDAY: **Obrigada pela review! Sim, eu sei, eu nunca li UMA fic de bandas que usasse rock de verdade e principalmente, que usasse músicas do Nirvana - que logo vão aparecer por aqui.

Bem, eu sei que por enquanto deve estar meio monótona, mas eu prometo que logo vem a ação e maior participação dos meninos (*-*).

Acompanhem e mandem reviews, please!

**Música: "I love Playing With Fire" - The Runaways (escutem é legal!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 – Incesticide**

Kakashi marcou uma série de dias, nos quais iríamos ensaiar e depois de bem preparadas, iríamos acompanhar a Incesticide na sua turnê.

Bem, até aí, tudo perfeito. Nós estávamos nos sentindo o máximo por termos conseguido um empresário e uma boa chance.

Até o primeiro ensaio...

.

**Hey there, Father**

_E aí, padre_

**I don't wanna bother you**

_Eu não quero incomodá-lo_

**But I've got a sin to confess**

_Mas eu tenho um pecado pra confessar_

**I'm just 16 if you know what I mean**

_Só tenho 16, se é que você me entende_

**Do you mind if I take off my dress?**

_Se importa se eu tirar meu vestido?_

_._

-Grite, Sakura! Mais alto! Você é sexy, poderosa! Vamos lá!

Suspirei e cantei com mais ênfase e força. Mas Kakashi ainda estava de cenho franzido.

-Mais agressividade!

_Você vai ver a agressividade na tua cara se continuar gritando!_

.

**Don't know where to start**

_Não sei por onde começar_

**Let me get to the good parts**

_Deixe-me começar pelas partes boas_

**Might wanna cross up your legs**

_Pode querer cruzar suas pernas_

**I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need**

_Eu tenho inveja, eu tenha ganância, qualquer coisa que você precise_

**And I'm not above having to beg**

_E eu não estou acima de ter que implorar_

**There was this boy who tore my heart in two**

_Houve um garoto que quebrou meu coração em dois_

**I had to lay him eight feet underground**

_Tive que colocá-lo a oito palmos de terra_

_._

-Isso! Isso! Mais energia! – exclamou Kakashui.

Me limitei a revirar os olhos. Por que esse cara não me deixava cantar do meu jeito, poxa? Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

.

**All I need is someone to save me**

_Tudo o que eu preciso é alguém que me salve_

**Cause I am goin' down**

_Porque eu estou desmoronando_

**And what I need is someone to save me**

_E o que eu preciso é de alguem que me salve_

**Cause I am goin' down, all the way down**

_Porque eu estou desmoronando, todo o caminho abaixo_

**.**

**Well, hey there, Father**

_Bem, e aí, padre_

**There is just one other thing**

_Só tem mais uma coisa_

**I have a simple request**

_Eu tenho um pedido simples_

**I hear you know God could you give him a nod in my direction**

_Ouvi dizer que Deus pode lhe dar um aceno de cabeça em minha direção_

**I would be in your debt**

_Eu seria sua divida_

_._

**Perhaps there is something that we could work out**

_Talvez haja algo que devêssemos fazer_

**I noticed your breathing is starting to change**

_Eu notei que sua respiração está começando a mudar_

**We could go in the back behind all these stacks of bibles**

_Nós poderiamos ir pelos fundos, por trás de todas essas pilhas de biblias_

**And get out of this cage**

_E sair dessa gaiola_

**There was this boy who tore my heart in two**

_Houve um garoto que quebrou meu coração em dois_

**I had to lay him eight feet underground**

_Tive que colocá-lo a oito palmos de terra_

_._

Kakashi ainda me observava, crítico. Mas acho que sentiu que, se dissesse mais alguma coisa, eu provavelmente explodiria.

.

**All I need is someone to save me**

_Tudo o que preciso é alguem que me salve_

**Cause I am goin' down**

_Porque eue stou desmoronando_

**And what I need is someone to save me**

_E o que eu peciso é de alguem que me salve_

**Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down**

_Porque Deus, eu estou desmoronando, todo o caminho abaixo_

**.**

**I didn't wanna do it, Father**

_Eu não queria faze-lo, padre_

**But I caught him with another woman in the bed I made him**

_Mas eu o peguei com outra mulher na cama, então eu fiz_

**So I put him in a grave**

_Coloquei-o em uma cova_

**.**

**And now there's no one left around to get me off**

_E agora não há mais ninguém por perto pra me tirar_

**When I want it to drag**

_Quando eu quero dragar_

_._

**The next day on the television they identified him**

_No outro dia na televisão, eles o identificaram_

**By the circumsicion that I made and now I'm on the run**

_Eu percebi o que fiz e agora estou na corrida_

**But wait, why did I have to go and kill him**

_Mas espere, por que eu tive que ir e mata-lo?_

**When he was the best I'd ever had**

_Quando ele foi o melhor que já tive_

**.**

**All I need is someone to save me**

_Tudo o que eu preciso é de alguém que me salve_

**Cause I am goin' down**

_Porque eu estou desmoronando_

**And what I need is something to save me**

_E o que eu preciso é de alguem que m salve_

**Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down**

_Porque Deus, eu estou desmoronando, todo o caminho abaixo_

_._

-Muito bem, vamos fazer uma pausa e depois continuamos com "I love Playing With Fire". – disse ele quando acabamos.

Assim que ele saiu da sala eu desmoronei.

-Esse cara vai me matar! – eu me sentei na cadeira verde, antes ocupada por Kakashi.

-Relaxa, Sakura. – disse Tenten – Ele só queria que você incorporasse a música com vontade. Sabe, como Joan Jett: "O rock deve literalmente vir _daquele lugar_".

As outras riram.

-Mas ele estava meio que me pressionando. – murmurei.

-Pressionando? Fala sério, Sakura. Ele só estava te "conduzindo", sabe. – disse Temari.

-É. Me conduzindo à loucura!

-Sakura, tá fazendo drama demais. – disse Temari.

Suspirei e dei de ombros.

-Que seja. Eu sempre amei um bom drama.

Elas reviraram os olhos.

-Vamos logo terminar esse ensaio e ir pra casa, tá?

Eu assenti.

-E ignore os gritos dele, seja você mesma. – disse Ino.

Eu sorri de leve.

.

-Como vai a sua vida de rock star? – perguntou Jeff.

Rolei os olhos pra ele.

-Ainda não começou. Mas estamos quase lá. Um cara nos contratou para abrir os shows da Incesticide.

Jeff franziu a testa.

-Incesticide? – perguntou.

Suspirei.

-É, Jeff. Tipo, a banda de rock de maior sucesso atualmente, sabe? O top de linha de Nova York... – ele continuava parecendo perdido. – Esquece...

Ele riu.

-Bem, espero que esteja conseguindo ganhar algum dinheiro pelo menos.

_Você nem faz ideia... Estou ganhando um salário com mais de seis zeros: ... E por aí vai._

-Pois é... – murmurei.

-E quando vão abrir o primeiro show? – perguntou.

-Primeiro vamos ensaiar por algumas semanas e depois caímos na estrada. Não é nada tão grande quanto uma turnê mundial, sabe. Mas é alguma coisa... Pra testar... A "reação do público à nós", como disse Kakashi.

-Espero que sejam bem aceitas. – a ironia estava lá, cuspindo na minha cara.

-Ah, nós vamos. Vamos botar fogo nas bundas deles. – rosnei.

Ele riu.

-Você é uma gatinha muito corajosa, Sakura. Mas o mundo é duro e garotas agressivas não são muito bem vistas pela sociedade.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Jeff, você está falando igualzinho ao meu pai.

Ele riu e me passou o prato que acabara de lavar para que eu o secasse. Estávamos no fim do dia e não havia ninguém na lanchonete.

-E sua mãe?

-Ela está sem falar comigo desde que isso começou. Ela diz que nunca imaginou que sua filha seria uma vadiazinha que vende sexo em músicas de rock. Porque é isso que ela acha que fazemos, sabe. Vendemos sexo com as músicas. Só porque, talvez, elas sejam um pouquinho pervertidas...

Ele suspirou.

-Acontece que vocês são garotas, Sakura. Não devia haver perversão nas suas músicas e nem solos de guitarra. Deviam ser bonitinhas, falar de amor e coisas de garota.

Eu o encarei, boquiaberta.

-Ah, qual é! Agora temos que ser bobocas pra conseguir fazer sucesso? "Amor"! Por favor, Jeff. Eu não acredito em amor. Eu sempre digo: amor e calças são para idiotas. Só porque somos "meninas". Até parece que ter um pau faz vocês melhores, grande merda! Pro inferno com os homens!

-Olha a boca, garota! – ralhou ele.

Mostrei-lhe a língua, em uma atitude infantil, e sequei o último prato.

-Acabamos. Tenho que ir agora, eu e as meninas vamos passar a noite no Cut-Head.

-Não deviam ir para aquele lugar sujo.

-Qual é, Jeff. É um dos poucos bares de rock que sobraram em Nova York. Uma jóia rara.

Eu saí, deixando Jeff sozinho com seus resmungos que lembravam coisas como "rebelde" e "pervertida demais pro meu gosto", como se ele fosse meu pai.

.

O Cut-Head estava lotado e alguém tinha vomitado no palco quando chegamos. Mesmo assim, eu sempre adorei tocar naquele bar. Havia algo de maravilhoso no cheiro podre e nos bêbados e punks que passavam a noite ali. Depois que começamos a tocar ali com certa freqüência, outras garotas apareceram e alguns roqueiros que procuravam uma "diversão noturna" (não nesse sentido, pervertida!).

No começo todos foram cautelosos conosco e com nossa música, mas com o tempo até se acostumaram. Eu tinha certeza (tá bem, quase certeza!) de que seria assim na turnê nacional com a Incesticide.

Ainda tínhamos meia hora antes de tocar, então todas fomos pro bar. Nós não temos 21, não podemos beber, mas isso é o bom de um bar imundo cheio de gente imunda – ninguém liga se você tem 12 ou 21, todos são bem vindos a beber (desde que paguem, claro)!

E viva o bar imundo!

-Sakura, aqueles não são os caras da Incesticide? – ouvi Tenten exclamar perto do meu ouvido.

Tive que fazer um certo esforço para não cuspir todo o meu bloody-mary, quando me virei, juntamente com todas as meninas e vi Naruto entrando no bar, todo sorridente e, atrás dele, os outros integrantes da banda, dos quais não me lembro o nome... Ah, é Sasuke, Gaara e... Ah, esquece!

Então, eu quase cuspi o meu bloody-mary, mas consegui me conter. Ao invés disso, engoli tudo rapidinho e tratei de me recompor.

-Vamos chamar eles aqui! – disse Ino.

-O que? Tá doida? Eles não gostam da gente. – respondeu Temari – São uns babacas que acham que vamos roubar o empresário deles!

-EI, MENINOS!

Tarde demais...

-Ino! – exclamou Tenten. Mas Naruto já a havia visto e estava andando na nossa direção e arrastando o resto do grupo com ele.

-E aí, meninas! – exclamou ele. – Não sabíamos que vocês vinham aqui!

-É. Me parece um lugar bem inadequado para garotas com toda essa sujeira e esses caras imundos... – disse Gaara.

Todas nós fechamos a cara.

-Ei, se vocês não notaram, nós não somos as únicas garotas aqui, ouviu? – eu apontei pra um bando de garotas usando mini-saia, do outro lado do bar.

Os meninos abafaram risadinhas.

-O que é? – perguntei.

-Sakura... – sussurrou Ino – Elas são prostitutas.

-Ah...

Agora os meninos estavam vermelhos de rir e eu, vermelha de vergonha.

-E vocês? – perguntou Temari bruscamente – O que os caras estão fazendo aqui?

-Nós estávamos procurando um bar de rock e Neji disse que costumava vir aqui. – Naruto apontou para Neji.

-Não achei que gente como vocês freqüentassem lugares como esse. – disse Tenten.

-O que? Só porque somos "famosos"? – perguntou Naruto – Ah, qual é! Nós não somos esnobes nem nada disso... – ele viu que todas estávamos olhando para Sasuke, que olhava em volta fazendo careta – Ta, talvez o Sasuke seja, mas é só ele!

Sasuke o olhou irritado.

-Eu não sou esnobe! – protestou – Só prefiro lugares mais higiênicos.

-Você não pensava assim quando fomos tocar naquele bar de strippers! – disse Naruto.

Sasuke lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, enquanto Tenten e Ino riam.

-Bem, de qualquer jeito, aposto que essa é a primeira vez em muitos anos que vocês aparecem num lugar desses e aposto que jamais tocariam por aqui. – disse Temari. Não sei por que, notei um certo tom de desafio em sua voz.

Parece que não fui a única, já que Sasuke pareceu indignado.

-Acha que somos frescurentos a ponto de negar tocar aqui?

-É isso aí. – respondeu Temari.

-Vamos ver quem é que é frescurento aqui, suas amadoras! Onde está o dono dessa bagaça? - perguntou Naruto.

Tenten apontou para o homem musculoso e coberto de tatuagens do outro lado do balcão. Naruto foi até o mais rápido que pôde, o que foi meio difícil, pois o bar estava lotado naquela noite.

Observamos enquanto o loiro falava algumas coisas com o cara, que parecia completamente abobalhado com o fato de a Incesticide estar ali no seu bar e _pedindo pra tocar!_

Naruto voltou sorrindo.

-Prontinho, senhoras! – exclamou com um péssimo sotaque britânico. – Vamos ao show!

No momento em que eles subiram no palco, o bar todo ficou em silencio. Foi como se apertassem o botão "Mudo" de repente. Aí o Sasuke falou:

-E aí galera.

Foi o suficiente para fazer toda a maldita boca dentro do lugar começar a gritar.

-Pessoal, nossas amigas ali da banda Trashers acabaram de nos convencer a tocar. – disse Naruto, os outros integrantes não pareciam tão animados quanto ele. Principalmente o Sasuke que o olhou incrédulo quando ouviu a palavra "amigas". – Então, aqui estamos nós.

Mais e mais gritos. Então pude ouvir Neji bater as baquetas três vezes antes de começarem a tocar:

.

**L****oad up on guns and bring your friends**

_Arme-se e traga seus amigos_

**It's fun to lose and to pretend**

_É divertido perder e fingir_

**She's over bored and self assured**

_Ela estátotalmente perdida e tem certeza_

**Oh, no, I know a dirty word**

_Oh, não, eu sei um palavrão_

**.**

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello...**

_Olá, olá, olá…_

**.**

**With the lights out it's less dangerous**

_Com as luzes apagadas é menos perigoso_

**Here we are now entertain us**

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

**I feel stupid and contagious**

_Eu me sinto estúpido e contagioso_

**Here we are now entertain us**

_Aqui estamos, agora entretanha-nos_

**A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido**

_Um mulato, um albino, um mosquito minha líbido_

**Yeah! Yay! Yay!**

_Yeah, Yay, Yay__!_

**.**

**I'm worse at what I do best**

_Eu sou o pior no que faço melhor_

**And for this gift I feel blessed**

_E por esse presente me sinto abençoado_

**Our little group has always been**

_Nosso pequeno grupo sempre foi_

**And always will until the end**

_E sempre será até o fim_

**.**

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

_Olá,olá,olá que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

_Olá, olá, olá que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

_Olá, olá, olá que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello...**

_Olá, olá, olá…_

**.**

**With the lights out it's less dangerous**

_Com as luzes apagadas é menos perigoso_

**Here we are now entertain us**

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

**I feel stupid and contagious**

_Eu me sinto estúpido e contagioso_

**Here we are now entertain us**

_Aqui estamos, agora entretanha-nos_

**A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido**

_Um mulato, um albino, um mosquito minha líbido_

**Yeah! Yay! Yay!**

_Yeah! Yay! Yay!_

**.**

**And I forget just why I taste**

_E eu esqueço o que eu provo_

**Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile**

_Ah é, eu acho que isso me faz sorrir_

**I found it hard, it's hard to find**

_Eu achei dificil, é dificil de achar_

**Oh well, whatever, nevermind**

_Oh bem, tanto faz, deixa pra lá_

**.**

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

_Olá, olá, olá que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

_Olá, olá, olá que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

_Olá, olá, olá que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello...**

_Olá, olá, olá_**…**

**With the lights out it's less dangerous**

_Com as luzes apagadas é menos perigoso_

**Here we are now entertain us**

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

**I feel stupid and contagious**

_Eu me sinto estúpido e contagioso_

**Here we are now entertain us**

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

**A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido**

_Um mulato, um albino, um mosquito, minha líbido_

**.**

**A denial**

_Uma negação_

_._

Enquanto eles tocavam chegou mais uma multidão e, quando acabaram, o bar estava tão lotado que eu estava suando. Detalhe: eu nem, estava me mexendo!

Tá bem, admito: eles são mesmo fodões... Mas nós vamos ser tão famosas quanto eles!

* * *

**N/A: **Terceiro cap. postado! Esse foi só pra mostrar a Incesticide tocando!

Música: Smells Like Teen Sipirit - Nirvana (*-*).

Não deu pra colocar Cherry Bomb nesse, mas no próximo capitulo vai ter The Runaways!

Obrigada a vocês que mandaram review! BJo!

Mandem mais reviews, assim eu me sinto inspirada! kk


	5. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 – "O pé na estrada eu vou botar..." e me tocar de que estou em um ninho de doidos.**

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya**

_De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te achar_

**I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha**

_Vou te pegar, te pegar, te pegar, te pegar_

**One way or another I'm gonna win ya**

_De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te ganhar_

**I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha**

_Eu vou te pegar, te pegar, te pegar, te pegar_

**One way or another I'm gonna see ya**

_De um jeito oude outro eu vou te ver_

**I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha**

_Vou te encontrar, te encontrar, te encontrar, te encontrar_

**.**

-Meninas, já faz quanto tempo que começamos a ensaiar para a turnê? – perguntou Kakashi no ensaio daquela tarde.

-Ahn... Duas semanas? – arriscou Tenten.

-Isso. – disse Kakashi – Duas semanas. Eu vi vocês progredirem bastante nesse tempo... Sabem o que significa?

Todas demos de ombros.

-Significa... – começou ele lentamente – Que estamos prontos!

Houve silêncio por um minuto, enquanto todas prendíamos a respiração e assimilávamos a idéia.

E então...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VAI PRO INFERNO, SEU MALDITO! – gritou Temari.

Depois todas nós berramos juntas e rimos.

.

**One day, maybe next week**

_Um dia, talvez semana que em_

**I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha**

_Eu vou te encontrar, te encontrar, te encontrar_

**I will drive past your house**

_Irei passer pela sua casa_

**And if the lights are all down**

_E se todas as luzes estiverem apagadas_

**I'll see who's around**

_Eu vou olhar em volta_

_._

-JEFF! JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFF! – na manhã seguinte eu entrei na lanchonete gritando e pulando como uma louca. Nem liguei que o local estivesse lotado.

Jeff apareceu na porta da cozinha, de rosto vermelho parecendo tão confuso quanto possível.

-O que diabos está fazendo menina? – perguntou ele.

-Conseguimos! Conseguimos!

-"Conseguimos" o que?

-A minha banda! Estamos dentro! Vamos entrar em turnê na próxima semana!

Ele franziu a testa e então sorriu, meio hesitante.

-Ei, isso é bom, garota! Que bom para vocês, finalmente dando certo... Mas isso não vai atrapalhar seu turno aqui na lanchonete?

Eu me afastei dele um passo e mordi o lábio inferior.

-Bem, na verdade, é sobre isso que vim falar com você... – comecei.

-Ah, não! Não me diga que vai ter que se demitir! – interrompeu ele.

-É só por uns dois meses! – exclamei – Você pode arranjar alguém pra me substituir e, se a banda não der certo, eu volto.

Ele suspirou e olhou pro chão.

-Está mesmo levando isso a serio, não está? – perguntou, mas não me deu tempo de responder. – Tá legal, acho que a prima do Frank estava procurando um emprego... Eu vou pedir que ela te substitua por dois meses... – agora ele estava murmurando sozinho.

Jef parecia tão desconcertado e perdido, murmurando sozinho daquele jeito, que qualquer um teria se apiedado dele e, qualquer um, até mesmo eu, teria lhe dado um abraço. Como eu fiz.

Sorri pra ele e me virei para sair.

-Boa sorte se afundando, estrela do rock! – gritou ele.

E sorri de novo e, sem me virar, lhe mostrei o dedo.

-Essa é a minha garota!

.

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya**

_De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te achar_

**I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha**

_Vou te pegar, te pegar, te pegar, te pegar_

**One way or another I'm gonna win ya**

_De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te ganhar_

**I'll getcha, I'll getcha**

_Vou te pegar, te pegar_

**One way or another I'm gonna see ya**

_De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te ver_

**I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha**

_Eu vou te encontrar, te encontrar, te encontrar_

**.**

Combinamos de nos encontrar naquele sábado à noite.

Por isso, no sábado a tarde, (tá bom, apartamento da _Ino_!) virou a verdadeira casa da mãe Joana.

-Sakuraaaa! Você viu um maço de Camels sem filtro por aí? – perguntou Ino, que passara a tarde toda correndo pela casa para arrumar as malas.

Camels sem filtro? Hmm... Merda.

-Ahn, querida, - comecei – eu não sabia que o maço era seu... Eu pensei...

-A-há! Ela pegou, Ino! – gritou Tenten.

Eu lhe fiz uma careta e Ino me deu um tapa no braço.

-Sua vadia! Agora vamos ter que parar no caminho pra eu comprar mais!

-Não sei por que. Você não vai fumar na viagem... – disse Temari. Ela estava deitada, de cabeça pra baixo, no sofá, botando pra dentro o restinho de uma lata de Duffy.

Tenten estava revirando a cozinha, procurando a droga de um pacote de biscoito que ela jurou ter visto em um dos armários.

-Você comeu tudo, né Sakura? – gritou ela.

-Eu como cheeseburguers não biscoitos! – gritei de volta. – Foi a Ino!

-Mentira! – gritou Ino.

Depois de algumas horas – longas, bagunçadas e torturantes -, estávamos todas prontas para partir.

Ino fora a ultima a ficar pronta, insistindo em ficar duas horas no banheiro fazendo "a maquiagem perfeita", que no fim, se resumiu a dois olhos vermelhos – de todas as vezes que ela errou o alvo com o rímel – com sombra grafite, delineador preto e batom vermelho.

Entramos no carro velho de Temari.

-Fama e fortuna, aí vamos nós! – gritou Ino.

-Fama e fortuna, o cacete! – exclamou Temari – Sexo, drogas e Rock N' Roll, aí vamos nós!

.

**And if the lights are all out**

_E se todas as luzes estiverem apagadas_

**I'll follow your bus downtown**

_Eu vou seguir seu onibus até o Centro_

**See who's hanging out**

_Ver quem está rondando_

**.**

**One way or another I'm gonna lose ya**

_De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te perder_

**I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another**

_Eu vou te fazer escorregar, uma escorregada da colina ou outra coisa_

**I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya**

_Eu vou te perder, eu vou te enganar, eu vou te enganar_

**One way or another I'm gonna lose ya**

_De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te perder_

**I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya**

_Eu vou te enganar, te enganar, te enganar, te enganar_

**One way or another I'm gonna lose ya**

_De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te perder_

**I'm gonna give you the slip**

_Eu vou te fazer escorregar_

**.**

Kakashi estava nos esperando, em frente à gravadora, juntamente com os meninos da banda. Franzi a testa quando os vi. Eles não tinham a merda de um jatinho particular ou qualquer porra do gênero?

-Prontas? – perguntou Kakashi quando chegamos.

-Sempre. – respondeu Ino.

Kakashi revirou os olhos, juntamente comigo.

-E aí, meninas! – Naruto acenou pra gente, antes de se virar para Kakashi – Pra onde vamos, mesmo? – perguntou.

-Los Angeles. – respondeu Kakashi com um suspiro.

-Você é tão tapado a ponto de esquecer pra onde estamos indo? -perguntou Ino.

Naruto deu de ombros.

-A gente viaja tanto que eu quase nunca sei pra onde vamos até chegar lá.

-Então, como vamos viajar? Quer dizer, temos uma van, pelo menos? – perguntou Ino. – Porque eu preciso de bastante espaço para minha bagagem...

-Não sei por que tantas malas, suas roupas são tão microscópicas que cabem em uma bolsinha de mão na boa... – comentou Tenten.

Ino lhe deu um tapa enquanto eu e Naruto ríamos.

-Muito bem, seus trouxas! Vamos pro ônibus! – anunciou Kakashi.

Kakashi explicou que íamos dividir o ônibus com a Incesticide porque ele não conseguira uma van para nós e porque alugar uma van seria desperdício de dinheiro. Depois de várias reclamações...

_Ino: O que? Vamos dividir um ônibus? Lá mal deve ter espaço para os garotos, quer que nós fiquemos com eles lá dentro? Vamos morrer sufocados! Homens são nojentos, aposto que deve ter pelo menos umas vinte revistas pornôs na mala de cada um!_

_Naruto: Se elas forem com a gente, não vai sobrar muita comida, certo?... NÃO! E aposto que a Temari come como um velho porco e gordo! _*tapa da Temari*

_Eu: Vamos dividir o banheiro com eles? Que bela merda! *mais alguns palavrões básicos* E onde vamos dormir, sentadas?_

_Temari: EBAAA! FOOODEEEEU!_

_Gaara: Só o que faltava..._

_Sasuke: hnf! _ - na verdade, achei ter o ouvido dizer alguns palavrões também.

Depois de Kakashi garantir que havia espaço para todos e que poderíamos nos revezar para dormir – o que rendeu bons protestos de Ino e Naruto ("_WHATAFUCK?")_, todos embarcamos no ônibus branco, com o logo da Incesticide em preto pintado nas laterais.

O ônibus não era apertado – com mini geladeira (abastecida de Jack Daniel's), cinco "camas" embutidas e váááários CDs de Rock (Desde Hard rock até Death metal) e até um banheiro razoavelmente limpo -, mas com onze pessoas dentro ficava meio difícil se movimentar, por isso Kakashi nos disse para sentar quietinhos e tentar tirar um cochilo, como criancinhas educadas em um passeio escolar.

Tá bom. Foi só Kakashi dar a partida que aquilo virou uma fuzarca!

... Mas e daí? Ninguém nunca se comporta nos passeios escolares.

Ino estava tentando ajeitar todas as malas em um compartimento no fundo do ônibus, mas toda hora, uma mala caía, se abria e todo o conteúdo de lingeries mínimas e cintas-liga se espalhava pelo chão, dando aos meninos motivos para risadinhas e à Ino uma frustração do caralho.

Temari e Naruto estavam brigando - ela com a guitarra e ele com o baixo - cada um tentando tocar uma musica, mas o som de um atrapalhava o de outro. E eles estavam berrando – cada vez mais alto – pra ver quem conseguia quebrar a guitarra/baixo no crânio do outro.

Neji já puxara sua "caminha" há alguns minutinhos, e agora ouvia algum tipo de Metal destrutivo em seu iPhod.

Enquanto isso, Gaara e Sasuke ligaram o som Estereo – eles têm grana! – e colocaram um CD do Audioslave no volume máximo ("_You GIVE ME the LIFE, now SHOW me HOW TO LIVEEEE!")._

Eu apenas me sentei em um banco, esperando que chegasse logo a minha hora de dormir...

Enquanto meus ouvidos eram quase destruídos (eu digo "quase" porque estava acostumada a ouvir Death Metal – Temari) pelo barulho de cada uma das malditas bocas ali presentes, eu acendi um cigarro, esperando que ninguém me proibisse de fumar ali, porque o cigarro é a única coisa que me acalma em horas difíceis – como quando você está no meio de um tiroteio em um ônibus com solos de guitarra na trilha sonora – mesmo que faça mal pras minhas cordas vocais.

Estava quase na metade do segundo Malboro quando, do nada, uma mão estendeu uma garrafa de cerveja.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para Sasuke, que deu de ombros e se sentou ao meu lado com a própria garrafa nas mãos. Eu lhe passei um cigarro.

-Valeu. – disse ele. Sua voz estava rouca. Imaginei que ele já tivesse fumado pelo menos um cigarro antes de ir até mim. Sasuke colocou o cigarro na boca e eu o acendi com meu isqueiro.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio – só nós, porque o circo lá atrás ainda estava pegando fogo! – e eu já tinha bebido metade da minha cerveja quando Gaara se sentou do outro lado de Sasuke.

-Como vai com a música? – perguntou Gaara.

Sasuke bufou.

-Uma merda... Não consigo escrever o resto. – respondeu com voz arrastada.

_Chapado._

-Que musica? – perguntei.

-Faz algum tempo que estou escrevendo uma coisa... Uma merda qualquer – ele riu de leve –, mas não consigo terminar, mesmo com a melodia na cabeça.

-Você já experimentou tocar só a melodia? Talvez aí, consiga alguma continuação para a letra... É o que eu faço, apesar de eu quase sempre escrever a letra antes de criar melodia. – eu disse.

Ele esfregou os olhos, lentamente.

-Pode ser uma boa idéia... - disse vagamente.

Gaara pegou o resto da minha cerveja e acabou com tudo de um gole.

-Ei! Pro inferno com você, maldito! – praguejei.

Ele e Sasuke riram.

-O que? Você não ia agüentar tomar tudo, mesmo... – disse Gaara.

Sasuke deu mais uma risada de chapado.

-Vai se foder. – rosnei.

Sasuke pareceu achar ainda mais engraçado, mas eu não discuti nem mostrei o dedo – como queria fazer. Discutir com gente alta não dá em nada.

.

-Mais alto. Não, não, só um tom acima. Isso. Eu faço a base... Entendeu?

-Certo. Desde que tenha um solo bem foda...

-Vai ter. Certo, aí eu começo e o Naruto faz a segunda voz.

-Certo... – respondeu a voz sonolenta de Naruto.

Eu ouvi mais alguns arranhões em uma guitarra.

-Sakura! Ei, garota, acorda!

Abri os olhos e vi o rosto de Tente, brilhante de empolgação.

-Estamos em L.A., man! – exclamou ela.

Eu sorri de leve, ainda interpretando os significados das palavras dela – morrendo de sono.

-Legal. – murmurei.

-Eu sei! Kakashi disse que os meninos tem um show esta noite.

Imediatamente eu acendi.

-Nós vamos abrir? – perguntei.

-Vamos! – respondeu ela, estridente. – Mas não podemos demorar muito, então Kakashi disse para tocarmos umas três ou quatro músicas.

-Só isso?

-É que ele agendou um show pra gente em um clube aí. Então, temos que sair correndo do show do Incesticide e ir pro nosso.

Suspirei. Bom, pelo menos íamos tocar. E os milhares de fãs do Incesticide seriam _obrigados _a nos ouvir.

Não ia ser tão ruim.

Tenten saiu e eu me levantei da mini-cama.

Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto estavam sentados juntos, Sasuke com uma Flying-V branca e Gaara com uma Fender Jaguar. Naruto estava riscando uma folha com uma caneta azul e cantando algo em voz baixa.

Processo de composição musical em grupo. Só faltava o baseado.

Sasuke cantava meio murmurando:

-_**The freedom bell for peace of mind, Let your balalaika sing, What my guitar wants to say… **_

_-Balalaika? –_ perguntou Naruto.

-É, cara. Um instrumento russo. – disse Sasuke.

Naruto deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem, só me diga como se escreve.

Gaara revirou os olhos, tomou a folha de Naruto e escreveu ele mesmo.

-Acho que acabamos. – disse.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça. Depois suspirou e ergueu os punhos.

-ALELUIA, PORRA!

Naruto e eu rimos.

.

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya**

_De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te achar_

**I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha**

_Vou te pegar, te pegar, te pegar, te pegar_

**One way or another I'm gonna win ya**

_De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te ganhar_

**I'll getcha, I'll getcha**

_Vou te pegar, te pegar_

**One way or another I'm gonna see ya**

_De um jeito ou de outro eu vou te ver_

**I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha**

_Eu vou te encontrar, te encontrar, te encontrar_

* * *

**N/A: **Finalmente, eles embarcaram! Os capitulos que se seguirão irão contar as (putarias) aventuras deles na estrada.

Obrigada pelas reviews! Mandem mais, faz bem!

**Música: One Way - Blondie *-***

Vocês saberão o nome da música que o Sasuke estava cantando no próximo capitulo.

Valeu e... tchau.


	6. Chapter 5

**Cap 5 – Sujeira**

Faltavam apenas trinta minutos até o show começar e, adivinha? Não estávamos todas prontas.

Enquanto os caras tinham dois camarins, um por dupla, nós tínhamos um só para as quatro – que era menor do que o meu quarto!

Então ele obviamente estava uma bagunça.

Temari já estava pronta – com a calça de couro e as plataformas vermelhas -, tocando alguma coisa na guitarra. Tenten e Ino estavam se maquiando – Ino com uma linha supergrossa de delineador e Tenten com batom vermelho. Só eu ainda estava me vestindo.

-Anda logo, Sakura! – grunhiu Tenten.

Eu revirei os olhos e lhe mostrei a língua.

Finalmente encontrei minha maxi-camiseta preta (com os dizeres: "YOUR FUCKING EYES UP HERE!" e uma seta vermelha pra cima) e minha meia calça cinza 7/8.

Me vestir foi rápido, depois Ino fez minha maquiagem – não consigo fazer sozinha, tá?

Então, faltando cinco minutos para o show começar – e com Kakashi furioso batendo na porta -, eu finalmente fiquei pronta.

-RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO! Estamos cumprindo um horário aqui! – rugiu ele quando abrimos a porta.

-Não esquenta bonitinho, estamos aqui, não? – Temari apertou a bochecha dele e todas rimos.

Todas as luzes estavam apagadas quando subimos no palco do Blue Theather, então nós não vimos ninguém e vice-versa.

Temari começou com a guitarra e as luzes se acenderam de repente.

O lugar era enorme! E estava lotado! Eu podia ver as varias cabeças com bandanas e milhares de mãos erguidas. Era tãããão demaaaaaaais!

.

**Oh make me over**

Oh me supere

**I'm all I wanna be**

Eu sou tudo o que queria ser

**A walking study**

Um estudo em andamento

**In demonology**

Em Demonologia

**.**

**Hey, so glad you could make it**

Hey, estou tão feliz por ter conseguido

**Yeah, now you've really made it**

Yeah, agora você realmente fez

**Hey, so glad you can make it now**

Hey, estou tão feliz, você consegue fazer isso agora

**.**

**Oh look at my face**

Oh, olhe a minha cara

**My name is might have been**

Meu nome é "poderia ter sido"

**My name is never was**

Meu nome é "nunca foi"

**My name's forgotten**

Meu nome é "esquecida"

**.**

**Hey, so glad you could make it**

Hey, estou tão feliz por ter conseguido

**Yeah, now you've really made it**

Yeah, agora você realmente fez

**Hey, there's only us left now**

Hey, só falta a gente agora

**.**

**When I wake up in my makeup**

Quando acordo com minha maquiagem

**It's too early for that dress**

É muito cedo para aquele vestido

**Wilted and faded somewhere in Hollywood**

Murcha e fraca em algum lugar de Hollywood

**I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh**

Estou feliz por ter vindo aqui com o que eu te devia

**No second billing cause you're a star now**

Sem segundo aviso, porque agora você é uma estrela

**Oh Cinderella, they aren't sluts like you**

Oh, Cinderela, elas não são vadias como você

**Beautiful garbage beautiful dresses**

Belo lixo, belos vestidos

**Can you stand up or will you just fall down**

Você consegue se levantar ou simplesmente cairá?

**.**

**You better watch out**

É melhor tomar cuidado

**Oh what you wish for**

Com o que deseja

**It better to be worth it**

É melhor valer muito a pena

**So much to die for**

Pra morrer

**.**

**Hey, so glad you could make it**

Hey, estou tão feliz por ter conseguido

**Yeah, now you've really made it**

Yah, agora você realmente conseguiu

**Hey, there's only us left now**

Hey, só falta a gente agora

**.**

**When I wake up in my makeup**

Quando acordo com minha maquiagem

**Have you ever felt so used up as this**

Alguma vez você já se sentiu tão usada desse jeito?

**It's all so sugarless**

É tudo tão sem açúcar

**Hooker/waitress, model/actress**

Prostituta/garçonete, modelo/atriz

**Oh just go nameless**

Ah, vai sem nome mesmo

**Honeysuckle**

Trepadeira

**She's full of poison**

Ela está cheia de veneno

**She obliterated everything she kissed**

Ela obliterou tudo o que ela beijou

**Now she's fading somewhere in Hollywood**

Agora ela está fracassando em algum lugar de Hollywood

**I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh**

Estou feliz por ter vindo aqui com o que eu te devia

**.**

**You want a part of me**

Você quer um pedaço meu

**Well I'm not sellin cheap**

Bem, eu não estou vendendo barato

**No, I'm not sellin cheap**

Não, eu não estou vendendo barato

**.**

Não sei se foi a surpresa por sermos garotas, ou o fato de sermos boas – talvez um pouco dos dois -, mas a multidão foi literalmente à loucura. Pensei que meus ouvidos iam explodir com o barulho.

Depois de mais três músicas, deixamos o palco com louvor. Temari mostrou o dedo do meio e a multidão gritou mais alto.

Rindo, nós corremos pros bastidores e Kakashi veio até nós.

-Realmente ótimo, garotas! Bom mesmo!

-Então, vai nos emprestar o ônibus para irmos a esse tal bar? – perguntou Ino.

-O ônibus? – ele riu – Claro que não! Eu vou levar vocês e pegá-las depois, mas antes tenho que resolver umas coisas, então, esperem aqui. – ele se virou e saiu apressado.

-Ei! Vai demorar quanto tempo? – perguntei.

-Uns quinze minutos! – gritou ele de longe.

Nós nos sentamos em algumas caixas de metal e equipamentos de som, de onde podíamos ver o palco com exatidão. Qualquer fã do Incesticide mataria para conseguir um lugar ali.

Vimos quando os meninos estavam se preparando para entrar, triunfantemente, pelo lado direito do palco. Naruto estava espiando o público, Gaara estava falando alguma coisa com Neji e Sasuke estava amarrando o cadarço do Converse All Star – de costas para mim, o que me deu uma visão nada má de... hm... Esquece.

As luzes se apagaram e eles entraram. Então surgiram flashes de luz azul em Sasuke e Gaara começou a tocar.

.

**I follow the Moskva**

_Sigo Moskva_

**Down to Gorky Park**

_Até o parque Gorky_

**Listening to the wind of change**

_Escutando o vento da mudança_

**An August summer night**

_Em uma noite de verão em Agosto_

**Soldiers passing by**

_Soldados caminhando_

**Listening to the wind of change**

_Escutando o vento da mudança_

_._

**The world is closing in**

_O mundo está proximo_

**Did you ever think?**

_Você já imaginou_

**That we could be so close, like brothers**

_Que poderiamos ser próximos, como irmãos?_

**The future's in the air**

_O futuro está no ar_

**I can feel it everywhere**

_Posso senti-lo em todo lugar_

**Blowing with the wind of change**

_Soprando com o vento da mudança_

**.**

**Take me to the magic of the moment**

_Leve-me à magia do momento_

**On a glory night**

_Em uma noite de gloria_

**Where the children of tomorrow dream away (Dream away)**

_Onde as crianças de amanhã sonharão_

**In the wind of change**

_Com o vento da mudança_

**.**

**Walking down the street**

_Caminhando pela rua_

**Distant memories**

_Memórias distantes_

**Are buried in the past forever**

_Enterradas no passado, pra sempre_

**.**

**I follow the Moskva**

_Eu sigo Moskva_

**Down to Gorky Park**

_Até o parque Gorky_

**Listening to the wind of change**

_Ouvindo o vento da mudança_

**.**

**Take (take) me to the magic of the moment**

_Leve-me à magia do momento_

**On a glory (glory) night**

_Em uma noite de gloria_

**Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams (Share their dreams)**

_Onde as crianças de amanhã dividirão seus sonhos_

**With you and me (You and me)**

_Com você e eu_

**.**

**Take (take) me to the magic of the moment**

_Leve-me à magia do momento_

**On a glory (glory) night**

_Em uma noite de gloria_

**Where the children of tomorrow dream away (Dream away)**

_Onde as crianças de amanhã compartilharão seus sonhos_

**In the wind of change (Wind of change)**

_Com a mudança_

_._

**The wind of change blows straight**

_O vento da mudança sopra diretamente_

**Into the face of time**

_Na face do tempo_

**Like a storm wind that will ring**

_Como uma tempestado que tocará_

**The freedom bell for peace of mind**

_O sino da liberdade para a paz da mente_

**Let your balalaika sing**

_Deixe sua balalaika cantar_

**What my guitar wants to say**

_O que meu violão quer dizer_

**.**

**Take (take) me to the magic of the moment**

_Leve-me à magia do momento_

**On a glory (glory) night**

_E uma noite de gloria_

**Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams (Share their dreams)**

_Onde as crianças de amanhã compartilharão seus sonhos_

**With you and me (You and me)**

_Com você e eu_

**.**

**Take (take) me to the magic of the moment**

_Leve-me à magia do momento_

**On a glory (glory) night**

_Em uma noite de gloria_

**Where the children of tomorrow dream away (Dream away)**

_Onde as crianças de amanhã sonharão _

**In the wind of change (Wind of change)**

_Com o vento da mudança_

**.**

Eu estava meio que de queixo caído ao final da música. Incrível.

-Meninas, vamos! – Kakashi apareceu no fim do corredor, acenando pra nós.

Corremos até ele e saímos do teatro para a van, que pegamos emprestado do cara da iluminação.

.

O bar que Kakashi arranjara para nós era horrível. Havia uma placa: "Focinho de Rato", escrita em tinta vermelha acima da porta, mas ele deveria se chamar "Sujeira de Porco".

Ainda bem que já havíamos tocado em lugares piores...

Logo que chegamos, Ino se enroscou com um cara e eles foram juntos pra algum canto.

-Puta... – murmurou Tenten atrás de mim.

Eu ri.

Um cara mal encarado, de bermudas jeans e camiseta velha – esta tão apertada e curta que deixava meia barriga de pudim dele de fora (eeeew!) – veio até nós, de braços cruzados e cenho franzido.

-Ei, quem são vocês? – perguntou ele.

-Quem é _você_? – perguntou Temari.

-Eu sou o Randy, dono do bar. Se vocês estão procurando clientes no _meu _bar vão ter que pagar uma taxa, valeu?

-Espera aí... Clientes? – perguntei.

Temari avançou um passo e enfiou o dedo na cara do Randy.

-Você está nos chamando de putas? Seu maldito, filho de uma égua! Você mesmo nos contratou pra tocar e agora vem insultando?

_Nota mental: Nunca me meter numa briga com a Temari. Nunca chamá-la de puta em hipótese alguma._

-Como é? _Vocês _são as Trashers? – perguntou ele embasbacado.

-É. – respondi.

-Mas... Vocês são garotas! Eu não esperava... Quer dizer, aquele cara tinha dito que era uma banda de rock!

-Mas é uma banda de rock, maldito!

-Mas vocês são meninas!

-Sim, e somos muito boas, na verdade! – Tenten, que estivera quieta até agora, parecia estar se enfurecendo também. – Acabamos de abrir o Incesticide no Blue Teather!

Ele pareceu surpreso.

-Ahn... Então, eu... – ele parecia realmente querer dizer algo, mas estava olhando, apreensivo, para os punhos de Temari, que se encontravam fechados e apertados.

-Você vai nos deixar tocar, não é? – pressionei.

Ele só assentiu, parecendo meio perdido.

Ino voltou dois minutos depois com o batom borrado, cabelo bagunçado e com o minivestido aberto.

-Olha só pra você! Se eu não soubesse como é santa, até poderia supor que acabou de dar uma rapidinha.

Ela me mostrou o dedo, mas estava sorrindo.

-Andem, me ajudem a arrumar isso antes de subirmos ao palco.

Eu fechei seu vestido e Tenten ajudou com o cabelo, mas Temari nem olhou pra ela. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando.

Desde o inicio da banda, Temari se opôs fortemente à entrada de Ino, porque, segundo ela, isso só faria fortificar a imagem de putas que passamos. Ela estava certa, claro, mas ninguém ia admitir isso. Muito menos eu, que insisti tanto pra Ino ficar conosco – mesmo porque, ela me deixa morar com ela.

-Vamos logo subir nesse palco. – murmurei.

Não era exatamente um palco, só um tablado de madeira de uns trinta centímetros de altura, com uns instrumentos e dois microfones.

Evitei deliberadamente o olhar de Temari enquanto tocávamos. Eu sabia que ela ia começar uma discussão assim que acabássemos o "show".

_Ah, Ino, sua puta!_

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei que esse ficou uma merda! Mas, em minha defesa, é só uma preparação para o capítulo seguinte que se chamará... Tã-dã :"Honeysuckle" e que vai se focar principalmente na Ino.

Mesmo que não tenha ficado bom, eu espero que vocês mandem reviews! Ah, e se alguém quiser, pode mandar dica de uma música que vocês querem ver aqui e, se eu curtir a banda, eu coloco. (=


	7. Chapter 6

**Cap 6 – Honeysuckle**

Kakashi foi nos buscar com o ônibus, assim que o show dos meninos acabou, pois teríamos que continuar seguindo até Washington.

É claro que já estávamos bêbadas. O Randy gostou tanto da gente que veio pedir desculpas pelo mal entendido e nos ofereceu uma bebida. Acontece que tomamos mais (bem mais!) de uma e Tenten e Ino já estavam desafinando Ramones ("Hey ho, let's go!") quando o ônibus chegou.

E lá dentro a festa continuava. Acho que os meninos já tinham consumido metade do estoque de cerveja quando entramos.

Sasuke e Gaara estavam fumando e Naruto estava brincando de arrotar o alfabeto – até bêbado ele é criança!

Temari e Tenten começaram um strip-tease ao som de Blondie, mas só ficaram de lingerie e quando Neji gritou, protestando, elas começaram a rir e cantar alguma musica infantil que eu não conheço.

Eu só fiquei bebendo com Naruto – que era de longe a pessoa mais confiável por ali (afinal minhas amigas estavam super bêbadas) -, e não percebi a estranha ausência de Ino.

Acho que eram três da manhã quando a carga do pessoal começou a baixar. Sasuke foi pro banheiro e ficou lá por um tempão, então eu presumi que ele estava botando os bofes pra fora.

-Sakura, quer mais uma? – Naruto pegou mais duas garrafas de cerveja, mas eu ergui a mão, recusando.

-Acho que minha cabeça vai explodir... – murmurei.

-Você tá ficando verde! – Temari apontou pra minha cara e começou a rir que nem uma débil. Ela e Tenten estavam deitadas uma de cada lado de Neji e eles estavam conversando há algum tempo – conversa de bêbado, claro.

-Ai, eu vou pro banheiro. – eu me levantei e fui aos tropeços pro banheiro. Comecei a esmurrar a porta com toda a força que me sobrara. – SASUKE ABRE A PORTA PELO AMOR DE TUDO O QUE É MALDITO! SASUKEEE! PORRA, ABRE A MERDA DA PORTA!

-Cai fora... – ouvi a voz abafada dele.

-ABRE LOGO, CACETE!

Eu chutei a porta frágil do banheiro e ela se abriu facilmente com um barulho de ensurdecer.

-Que merda é essa?

Ino e Sasuke se separaram rapidamente, mas eu não era nenhuma idiota.

-Ai, pelo amor do meu pseudo-pau! Vocês estavam tipo, trepando no banheiro do ônibus!

Ino fechou o zíper do vestido e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

-Não estávamos trepando porra nenhuma! Era só um beijo.

Mas eu ainda estava indignada e com raiva. Temari tinha razão!

-Foda-se! Ainda era um amasso! É a segunda vez na mesma noite Ino! Não deu pra apagar o fogo com o cara do bar?

-Ah, cala a boca. – Sasuke esbarrou em mim ao sair.

-O que você tem a ver com isso, Sakura? Me deixa! Só porque você não agarra ninguém, não quer dizer que eu não possa! – Ino estava vermelha.

Ela passou por mim e saiu do banheiro. Eu ia seguí-la, mas tive que voltar pro banheiro. Aquela cena me deixara com mais ânsia ainda e eu vomitei toda a cerveja consumida nas ultimas quatro horas.

Eu estava cansada, com fome e com raiva. Não é uma boa combinação se quer saber.

.

-Tem certeza de que não quer ir dormir agora? – perguntou Temari – Eu não me importo de ficar acordada por mais algum tempo.

-Não, não. Pode ir. – respondi. Eu tinha perdido todo o sono depois da cena Ino/Sasuke.

-Tudo bem. Se quiser ir pra depois, é só me acordar.

Eu assenti e ela foi pra "cama".

Tenten, Ino e Naruto já estavam dormindo e Temari pegou a ultima cama vaga, deixando a mim, Sasuke, Gaara e Neji acordados.

Sasuke estava perto do motorista (Kakashi), lá na frente – evitando-me a todo custo. Neji estava olhando pro nada e Gaara estava devorando os restos de uma pizza, depois de fumar um bem gordo.

Eu estava tão de saco cheio que peguei a mochila da Temari e três garrafas de Jack Daniels, fui pro banheiro e tranquei a porta – eu não queria testemunhas, por mais que aqui isso fosse mais que natural.

Não era difícil encontrar a cocaína da Temari porque há tempos eu sabia sobre o fundo falso da bolsa dela – era onde escondíamos os cigarros quando ela ia pra minha casa, nos tempos em que eu ainda morava com a minha mãe.

Eu já usara drogas antes, mas nunca cocaína. Eu não podia contar quanta maconha já havia fumado, mas nunca cocaína. Temari vivia reclamando de como era difícil conseguir dinheiro pra comprar e eu sempre desprezei seu uso abusivo dessa coisa.

Bom, agora era minha vez.

.

-Sakura?

Eu nem ergui a cabeça quando Sasuke abriu a porta. Ele olhou pra mim e para as garrafas.

-Onde conseguiu a droga?

-Temari. – respondi vagamente.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e pegou a ultima garrafa da minha mão.

-Não é bom combinar com álcool, sabia?

Eu ri.

-Foda-se.

Ele revirou os olhos e virou a garrafa toda. Eu apenas o observei. O movimento de seu pomo-de-adão enquanto ele engolia, o sorriso babaca que ele deu ao jogar a garrafa longe e suas pálpebras caídas.

Acho que ele percebeu meu olhar fixo, porque parou de sorrir.

-Quê?

-Ahn... Nada.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo até ele tirar um baseado do bolso.

-Eu tenho alergia a pó. – ele disse. Eu ri de novo.

Ele deu um trago e me ofereceu depois. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente – eu já tinha passado dos limites misturando com álcool, não ia enfiar mais droga pra dentro.

-Espera aqui. – disse ele.

Quando voltou, Sasuke trazia duas garrafas de Absolut. E dois cigarros.

Ele acendeu o meu cigarro e me passou uma das garrafas. Eu bebi a metade de um gole só.

-Aaah, cara, que sono. – murmurei.

-Muito sono?

-Uhun. – eu olhei pra ele.

-Sua... Maquiagem...

-O que?

-Sua maquiagem preta – murmurou ele – Está borrada... – ele passou o polegar pela minha pálpebra... E o deixou pousado ali por mais alguns segundos.

Não pude evitar suspirar ao toque e foi quando ele tirou a mão. Nós dois olhamos para as garrafas vazias. Eu suspirei outra vez.

-Acho que vou precisar de mais uma. – eu disse e ele assentiu.

.

-Sakura? – Ino me chacoalhou suavemente. – Garota, você dormiu no banheiro?

Eu acordei meio desnorteada. Olhei confusa para a manta que me cobria. _Sasuke._

-Acho que sim.

Ela riu.

-Bom, eu ia te dizer que a minha cama já está vaga e que você podia ir pra lá, mas acho que já dormiu o suficiente.

-Diga ao Sasuke pra ir pra lá. – murmurei.

-Vou dizer. – ela se levantou e saiu do banheiro. Eu a segui, mas só porque queria sair daquele banheiro estúpido.

Sasuke foi pra cama. Eu peguei minha guitarra e me sentei em um canto. Ino se sentou ao meu lado.

-Então, ahn... Eu queria me desculpar. – disse ela.

-Por quê? – perguntei distraída.

-Por ser... Uma puta. – ela olhava fixamente para as cordas da guitarra.

-Ah.

Eu toquei os acordes iniciais de "Pinball Wizard", mas baixo.

-Eu só... É que minha vida é meio complicada. – murmurou Ino.

-Como assim? Você tem grana. Tem um apartamento só seu, é emancipada.

-Não te contei _por que _eu sou emancipada.

Eu dei uma olhada nela, como que pra mostrar que estava ouvindo.

-Eu era uma fodida, Sakura. – ela riu – Literalmente.

-O que quer dizer?

-Meu pai. Meu pai me estuprava desde que eu tinha treze anos.

Eu parei de tocar na hora.

-Você nunca disse isso.

-Não.

Ela começou a descascar o esmalte preto do dedão do pé.

-Ele me pagava pra não dizer a ninguém. Me dava coisas.

Eu comecei a roer a unha do indicador direito, um hábito que há muito eu largara. Mas parecia uma boa hora para ter uma recaída.

Ino deu uma risada pelo nariz.

-Eu deixava ele me foder pelo preço de um sapato! – outra risada.

Eu não estava achando nada engraçado, mas obviamente, Ino se divertia com própria desgraça. Ou já não se importava tanto com o passado.

-Eu me emancipei porque quando contei pra minha mãe, ela simplesmente não quis acreditar. Eu fui ao tribunal com provas de abuso e ignorância. Fizeram uns exames e provaram que eu havia sido estuprada... No começo uma assistente social queria me mandar pra um abrigo, mas eu conversei com ela. Disse que era bobagem uma vez que faltavam três anos pra eu fazer dezoito. Então meu pai foi preso... Ele se matou há um ano atrás. Deu um tiro na cabeça... Eu li no jornal.– mais risada - Acho que finalmente se deu conta do que fazia, sabe.

Eu estava achando aquilo meio bizarro... O jeito com que ela falava sobre o suicídio do pai. Também me senti estranha por saber que ela não contara nada a nós.

-Eu herdei uma boa grana dos meus avós, então aluguei o apartamento. Tive muitos "parceiros" morando por lá. Tinha um cara, Jimmy, Timmy, sei lá... Ele tinha uma banda de Punk. Eles definitivamente não eram bons, mas eu acabei pegando seu gosto musical...

-E então você nos conheceu... – continuei.

-É.

-Eu não entendo.

-O quê? Por que eu faço mais sexo do que deveria ser permitido? Por que nos breves momentos de prazer do sexo, por vontade própria, eu digo, eu me sinto uma mulher que sabe o que faz e não uma criança assustada de quem o pai abusa. – ela fungou – Faz algum sentido?

-Nenhum. –resmunguei.

Ela riu de novo e arrancou o resto do esmalte da unha.

-Pelo menos eu não acabo com meu organismo usando drogas. – ela olhou por sobre o ombro para Temari.

-Claro, se não se importa de ser arrombada.

Ela riu e me empurrou com o ombro. Nós rimos juntas por um tempo e quando comecei a tocar "POLLY", ela cantou junto comigo.

.

-Washignton D.C.! – Temari gritou assim que entramos na cidade. – Aqui vamos nós!

-Eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome aqui! – exclamou Naruto – Vamos comer alguma coisa!

-Tem pizza fria! – respondeu Tenten.

-Não tem mais! – rebateu Gaara.

Todos rimos e Kakashi prometeu parar em um restaurante assim que encontrasse um.

.

**Polly wants a cracker**

_Polly quer um biscoito_

**I Think i should get off her first**

_Acho que eu devo sair de cima dela primeiro_

**I think she wants some water**

_Eu acho que ela quer alguma água_

**To put out the blow torch**

_Para apagar a chama_

_._

Paramos em um restaurante pequeno, no subúrbio, assim haveria menos chances de sermos vistos por algum fã do Incesticide.

Temari se sentou ao meu lado, no canto mais afastado da nossa mesa. Agarrou meu braço e se virou para mim:

-Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês. – sussurrou ela. – De você com a Ino.

-Ah. Acha que foi muito dura com ela? Está arrependida de ter dito aquelas coisas? – perguntei.

-Claro que não me arrependo! – exclamou Temari. E nós rimos. – Mas, sim, acho que devemos dar um desconto a ela... Todos já acham que somos putas, mesmo. – deu de ombros.

.

**Isn't me**

_Não sou eu?_

**Have a seed**

_Pegue uma semente_

**Let me clip**

_Me deixe cortar_

**Dirty wings**

_Suas asas sujas_

**Let me take a ride**

_Deixe-me dar uma volta_

**Cut yourself**

_Corte-se_

**Want some help**

_Quer alguma ajuda?_

**Please myself**

_Agrade-me_

**Got some rope**

_Tenho um pouco de corda_

**Have been told**

_Você foi avisada_

**Promise you**

_Eu te prometi_

**Have been true**

_Era verdade_

**Let me take a ride**

_Deixe-me dar uma volta_

**Cut yourself**

_Corte-se_

**Want some help**

_Quer ajuda?_

**Please myself**

_Agrade-me_

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **GENTE! Mil perdões por não ter postado antes! Eu estava tão ocupada, vocês não fazem ideia! Estava tentando arranjar tempo pra escrever, mas ficou dificil. E, pra coroar, nessas férias meu pc quebrou e eu fiquei uns dois meses sem ele! Desculpa, mesmo! Eu JAMAIS tive a intenção de abandonar a fic, ok?

Obrigada a todas as review anteriores! ^^Eu não descartei nenhum sugestão de música, ok? Posteriormente, algumas delas vão aparecer na fic, então não fiquem aborrecidos comigo!

Quanto a esse capítulo... Bem, não se zanguem! A fic é SasuSaku, mas não ia ter graça se eles se apaixonassem de primeira! Tem que ter algum problema, né! kk

Vou fazer o possível pra postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido que eu puder, ok? Enquanto isso... Reviews?


End file.
